Mi Sweet Sakura
by SuperAlex64
Summary: So, there's a new bear in Care-a-lot from the Eastern sky and while walking through her new home, a cute bear accidentally crashes into her., by way of runaway ice cream cart. While she wants to get to know him, he isn't as brave. Her welcoming party seems like a good place to talk, will they? Amigo/Sweet Sakura


**Okay, first Care Bears fanfic ever. Seriously, I never thought I would do this. So, yesterday, I was looking them up and this popped into my mind.**

**Something**** in there is definitely out of character, I know it.**

**I don't own Care Bears and I never will, though I would like to.**

**The term 'Tummy Symbol' is used a bit, mostly because while it isn't much better than 'Belly Badges', I just like it more, though it might be for nostalgia reasons.**

* * *

_"So, this is Care-a-Lot,"_ thought a young newcomer as she looked around at her surroundings, wide-eyed, _"So many bears,"_ the area was populated by Care Bears, a special species of bear that dedicated their lives for helping and caring for others, so as one for them, she didn't stand out too much. Though she did stand out, in regards to her being from the eastern sky. It certainly showing in her manners and accent.

She put her map back into her bag and began to look around at this cloudy paradise, waving to passersby. They all seemed like a friendly bunch.

_"Looks I'm made the right choice in coming here,"_ she thought to herself when the stillness was broken by screaming and shouting.

**"Gangway! Runaway ice cream cart!"**

She then turned around to find bears running from an ice cream cart speeding down a hill with someone holding on for dear life, also screaming.

It was heading down her path, straight for her and rather stupidly, she wouldn't move.

A rock then got caught in it's wheel, throwing the bear off the ice cream cart and toward her!

Suddenly, she found herself on the ground, pinned down by a rather handsome red-orange bear with a symbol depicting a red spiral sun surrounded by hearts. She wanted to get up but couldn't because this boy was on top of her. Never had she felt so embarrassed, her red cheeks were showing through her light pink fur.

As for the boy, he was a little dazed but fine, through he had noticed what broke his fall .

"Cherries?" he asked himself, since what ever broke his fall certainly smelled like cherries, not he had a problem with that.

He then opened his eyes and found himself staring at the most beautiful bear he had ever seen. Slowly, he took everything in: the well-kept light pink fur, the lovely pink cherry blossom tummy symbol or what he figured was a cherry blossom, and those gorgeous pink eyes.

He didn't even notice that he was on top of her, on the ground until-

Suddenly, his orange face turned red and he quickly scrambled to get back up, stuttering in a Hispanic accent, "¡Dios mio! Lo siento mucho! I didn't mean it!" He then took it upon himself to help her up but, rather than face her, he quickly ran away, trying to hide from his embarrassment.

The girl simply stood there, watching him go, not noticing everyone else's stares until another bear, a female with fur in a darker shade of pink with a rainbow tummy symbol came up to her, asking, "Excuse me but, are you Sweet Sakura Bear?"

"Um, yes," she replied, nervously trying to calm down.

"Well, welcome to Care-a-lot, I'm Cheer Bear," she said, introducing herself, then asked, confused, "But weren't you supposed to come later in the week?"

"Yes, but I simply couldn't wait to come."

"Understandable," Cheer said, "I suppose we could move you welcoming party to tonight but, we'd have to work fast ."

"No, no, no," said Sweet Sakura, shaking her head, "I don't mind the wait.'

"Well, then," Cheer smiled, "We'll just make sure that the party is worth the wait," she then grabbed Sweet Sakura's arm, saying, "But for now, let me give you the grand tour!"

"Alright," replied Sweet Sakura, then asked, " Who was that bear who knocked me over?"

"That was Amigo Bear," explained Cheer, cheerfully as ever, "He's our ice cream man," then asked, "Why? Do you like him?"

"No!" shouted Sweet Sakura, perhaps too defensively.

Cheer then blinked in response, while Sweet Sakura giggled embarrassed.

"Um... well, how about that tour?

Finally, it was that day of the party and everyone was excited, Sweet Sakura, especially. She'd already been to introduced to every bear, except for Amigo.

And she knew he was avoiding her.

Funshine Bear, the yellow furred athletic joker, joked that Amigo Bear will come even he comes kicking and screaming.

Later, that day, the party was in full swing with music by Harmony Bear, milkshakes and lollipops from Share Bear, and decorations from the other bears. Sweet Sakura was touched by this grand welcome but, she couldn't seem to find a certain red-orange bear, until she saw him getting dragged in by a pair of bears that she recognized as Hopeful Heart Bear and Love-a-lot Bear.

Sweet Sakura couldn't help but feel embarrassed for him, especially with some of the bears giggling.

And turns out, those two were being him straight to her. They then pull him off from the ground and brushed off some of his fur and to make matters worse, a green bear with a four-leaf clover symbol, definitely Good Luck Bear, called out to him, "Good luck!" as soon as the other two bears left them alone.

Sweet Sakura looked at Amigo who was awkwardly avoiding her gaze and failing at times.

Blushing, she asked, "Did you not what to come to my party?"

For a moment, he actually looked directly at her, but just as soon, he held his head down, quietly saying, "No, I did."

After some awkward silence, she commented, "Well, your accent is certainly different," this was true since no one else in Care-a-lot spoke like him.

"Well, I'm from the Southern sky, me moví here dos years ago," Amigo explained, then chucked a little bit, commenting, "Grumpy dice that I butcher the English language."

"Well," Sweet Sakura said, "I like the way you talk, besides you're still learning like me. Either way, while it's not proper, it's you."

"Gracias," said Amigo, now actually looking at her, smiling and visibly relaxing, until suddenly he reverted back into his awkward persona, asked, "Would you like to shake a milkshake?" so softly that even Secret Bear would ask him to speak up, head down and again not looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," she replied.

"I am nothing but a coward," he said, a little louder, sighing, then mustered enough courage to ask, "Would you like to share a milkshake?"

"Yes, I would," Sweet Sakura said, smiling, making Amigo back as she took his paw in hers, walking to the milkshake bar.

"I think I'm going to like living here in Care-a-lot alot," thought Sweet Sakura, laughing.

**The End**


End file.
